You are my storm
by beauty-amazon
Summary: Saga es un joven que vive atormentando por un ser ruin que habita en él. ¿Como llevar una vida ordinaria, cuando todos te creen enfermo? Sentirse culpable es el menor de los detalles. UA.
1. Secret

Hola!

Bueno espero estén bien, hoy quise traer una nueva historia. Espero y sea de su agrado.

Nós leemos abajo.

Secret

Amaneció. Apenas y la alborada se teñía de un hermoso naranja.

Su cuerpo se aferró al candor de su acompañante. La tibieza de los brazos de él.

Amaba esos momentos.

Se removió entre las sábanas llenas de la fragancia a pasión, mar y maderas. Olvidó cuantas veces hizo el amor. No era una novedad. Olvidaba todo en cuanto ese hombre atravesaba el umbral de su casa. Tenerlo cerca transformaba todo en ella

No era un secreto.

Lo amaba como nunca pensó amar, o mas bien, como no creyó posible. Antes de el, sólo existía dolor. Todo era gris, sin sentido, nunca, nunca se arrepentía de haber llegado a Grecia. Recordaba que solo contaba con una mochila al hombro, sueños rotos, ilusiones esparcidas como polvo al viento y la certeza de querer empezar a vivir realmente.

Se levantó y buscó su camisón de satin verde. La verdad es que lo encontrara o no, Ella debía ir en dirección de el sanitario para comenzar su rutina. En un momento pensó que la cara sombría de el tatuaje en el hombro izquierdo de él le sonreía, cuando miró de nuevo el hombro marcado y musculoso de Saga, no encontró más que el diseño inanimado. Eran tonterías. Alucinaba.

Desnuda, caminó en dirección de el hombre de larga cabellera azulada y suavemente se acomodó a un lado de el. Era maravilloso observarlo. Sereno, hermoso. Todo en el era fascinante.

En la mesa de noche junto a la gran cama pudo apreciar su camisón, el Rolex de oro y el móvil de él. ¿Cómo es que había terminado ahí?. Era mejor no preguntar y era lo más conveniente no indagar.

Acarició suavemente el rostro de su novio. Tomó la sabana de seda púrpura y lo cubrió. El parecía tan sereno. Le gustaba mirarlo así. Ajeno a todo mal, lejos de los terribles episodios de su vida con ese infame padecimiento. Creíble o no, todo aquello podría volverse en un cuento de hadas o en la más perversa de las pesadillas. Sonrió complacida, pero no por mucho tiempo al tener un pensamiento fugaz, uno que mejor desechó antes de que la amargura subiera por su espina dorsal.

Despejó su mente, colocó el camisón y hasta ella llegó el recuerdo de el incidente con su"familia política" la noche anterior.

Caminando en dirección de el sanitario, apareció en su mente fugazmente la mirada azul y confiada de el caballero que acompañaba a Kanon. Se sintió abrumaba y se removió casi escandalizada.

-_diablos Shaina, deja esa tontería... -_ pensó.

No se puede culpar a nadie cuando en la vida existen ejemplares como su novio, por ejemplo.

Y qué decir de algunos de sus amigos de el, como el español de mirada afilada y seria. El porte elegante y fresco que hace suspirar a muchas, aunque el español ya cuente con una linda y hermosa mujer, esa chica de cabellos azabache. El completamente entregado a la chica en cuestión.

Y como si no bastara, el gentil y tierno pero sexy griego de ojos angelicales. El que recién había contraído nupcias con... La hermana de Seiya. Aquello lo pensó de manera más indiferente, ¿en verdad? Sonrió con ironía. Y ella, que tanto había huido de el japonés y todo lo que acarrea.

Si, el mundo es tan pequeño, ¿no? Resopló sus flequillos.

\- Shura y Aioros... - susurró, eran la magnífica evidencia de que si en algún lugar dios existía y amaba al ser humano, en ellos había vertido toda su belleza.

Se colocó frente al lavamanos y sacó de su Botiquín una pequeña cajita. Con cuidado tomo el aparato, tratando de no hacer demasiado alboroto. Hizo lo indicado. No contando en que su reproductor de música se sincronizaria a tiempo con el reloj, pronto los acordes de una guitarra comenzaron a brotar de la bocina, que a pesar de no ser tan alto el volumen, si permitía ser escuchado en la parte alta de la casa. Se maldijo por dentro, pues eso significaba que el sueño calmo y pasivo de Saga se terminaría y pues ella, no podía darse el lujo de ser descubierta.

Dejó unos instantes el aparatejo reposar en la orilla de el escusado y rogó que el tiempo pasara y que el sueño de Saga continuara. Se recargó en el frío mosaico del cuarto de baño inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Things haven't been the same

Since you came into my life

You found a way to touch my soul

And I'm never, ever, ever gonna let it go

Happiness lies in your own hand

It took me much too long to understand

How it could be

Until you shared your secret with me

Something's comin' over, mmm mmm

Something's comin' over, mmm mmm

Something's comin' over me

My baby's got a secret

You gave me back the paradise

That I thought I lost for good

You helped me find the reasons why

It took me by surprise that you understood

You knew all along

What I never wanted to say

Until I learned to love myself

I was never ever lovin' anybody else

Happiness lies in your own hand

It took me much too long to understand

How it could be

Until you shared your secret with me

Something's comin' over, mmm mmm

Something's comin' over, mmm mmm

Something's comin' over me

My baby's got a secret

Mmm mmm

Something's comin' over, mmm mmm

Something's comin' over, mmm mmm

Something's comin' over me

My baby's got a secret

Happiness lies in your own hand

It took me much too long to understand

How it could be

Until you shared your secret with me

Mmm mmm

Something's comin' over, mmm mmm

Something's comin' over, mmm mmm

Something's comin' over me

My baby's got a secret

Mmm mmm

Something's comin' over, mmm mmm

Something's comin' over, mmm mmm

Something's comin' over me

My baby's got a secret

Mmm mmm, my baby's got a secret

Mmm mmm, my baby's got a secret

Mmm mmm, my baby's got a secret for me

Mmm mmm, mmm mmm, mmm mmm

Después de terminada la pieza musical, Shaina abrió los ojos, esa melodía removía tantos recuerdos. En especial esa, no podía dejar de escuchar. ¿Acaso escondía algún mensaje subliminal? , sonrió complacida.

\- ¿De nuevo hiciste la prueba?-

Shaina miró a un lado de ella. Parado en la puerta del cuarto Saga le miraba con una media sonrisa.

\- ah... Eso- dijo sin mucha emoción señalando el plástico con un movimiento de cabeza mismo que reposaba en el inodoro.

\- Shaina, cariño, sabes tanto como yo que es imposible que tú...

Abruptamente la chica de piernas torneadas, tomó la prueba casera.

\- lo sé, es sólo que hay un retraso de cinco días y... - su mirada se encontró por un momento avergonzada. Saga al notar el cambio de voz se acercó y tomándola por la cintura la pegó a su pecho. El ardía, Shaina nunca entendía el por qué, el era un hombre tan intenso en todos los ámbitos. Lo miró a los ojos intercambiaron es mirada jade . - perdona, se que parezco una desquiciada alarmista - dijo sincera.

\- no, está bien, yo sé que cualquier mujer haría lo mismo con una duda como la tuya. - le sonrió tiernamente. - pero ya deberías entender que yo no puedo tener la posibilidad de darte un hijo, sabes a la perfección que yo... -

\- "tu no puedes engendrar hijos, te hiciste la vasectomía hace ya diez años y en tu mente en ese entonces y ahora, no está la idea de tener hijos..." - Shaina acabó de citar textualmente las palabras de Saga, era como una letanía aprendida ya desde que comenzaron su relación. Ella sentía culpa cada día que surgía la duda. Hacia una prueba cada que tenía un retraso en su periodo. - no te preocupes, no volverá a suceder, lo prometo-lo beso en los labios y casi enseguida oprimio el aparato en su mano y lo desechó en el cesto de basura., abrió el grifo del agua y deslizó el camisón para introducirse en la ducha. La figura delicada y blanquecina de ella desapareció tras el cristal.

Saga, se quedó ahí, inmóvil unos instantes y tras sentirse un imbécil, se introdujo para acompañar a su "bella amazona ". Antes de que el pudiera acercarse a Shaina ella estaba a punto de salir, vaya, ¿se había duchado tan rápido? En efecto, las caricias y sexo en la ducha habían salido como ella: por la puerta.

Tan pronto Shaina cogió su toalla y salió, Saga no hizo más que bufar. Ella parecía decepcionada. Suspiró. Hoy, no sería un buen día, puesto que la mujer con quien compartía, no llenaba el hueco de su interior.

\- _por esa razón y las demás es que dudé en sentir lo que siento por tí... No puedo ofrecerte todo lo que tu mereces... - _el agua caía, Y aunque era cálida, el alma se le congelaba. Sus cabellos plata, se humedecieron. Sintió estremecer su cuerpo desnudo. Oprimio su puño hasta blanquear sus nudillos. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente. Rogó al Olimpo por que en ese momento no experimentara una _crisis_ . No era el momento ni el lugar. No delante de ella. No con ella.

Para su fortuna, el episodio menguó. Tal vez su fortaleza, su madurez o simple y sencillamente ese _ente, _hoy le dió tregua. Agitado y con el agua más fría que pudo obtener, tranquilizó su cuerpo. El instante minúsculo que transcurrió, fue para él casi un tormento eterno. Su respiración se tranquilizó justo cuando apresuró a cerrar el grifo. Su pesadilla terminó.

Recupero el aliento al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Realizó varias respiraciones profundas, para relajar sus músculos, tendones y terminaciones nerviosas. Esta vez pudo controlarlo y había sido un prueba exitosa. Tomó la toalla y al secarse se dispuso a salir.

El olor a té y pan recién tostado inundó sus fosas nasales. Caminó en dirección de la cocina sólo con la toalla en su cintura. De pie frente a la alacena encontró a Shaina. Ella disponía el desayuno.

\- tienes que darte prisa, hoy tienes junta, ¿recuerdas? - la oji verde soltó sin dejar ni un instante de afanar su labor.

—por supuesto, sólo dame un momento — su cabellera húmeda se adheria en su torso desnudo.- hoy Milo debe entregar su informe y para mal, Camus no llegó con él. No dudo que el inconsciente de Milo le aconsejó, mejor dicho, le obligó a quedarse en Siberia .- Saga tomó un pan, le unto un poco de mermelada y le propinó un mordisco.

Shaina ante la mención de aquel joven, enrojeció de tal manera que casi derrama el contenido de la tetera.

Saga encontró divertida la escena. Adoraba ponerla en un predicamento. Miró las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- ah, ¿enserio?- fingió demencia e indiferencia.

El gemelo caminó hasta la salida.

\- por cierto, ¿ Milo te miró con ese camisón? - Saga sonrió triunfal alejándose de la estancia. Su cuestionamiento fue certero, tanto que Shaina no logró borrar el recuerdo de esos ojos como zafiros.

En el acto, Shaina soltó la tetera y por no haber sido que la mesa se encontraba cerca, le habría dicho adiós.

_continuará... _

_buenas! A todos. _

_éste salió a petición de una chicas.(ustedes saben, ¿cierto? Jajaja) Tómenlo como una historia paralela a "la tortura " o como un después "dé"Sip, de ese mismo. Veremos que sale de todo lo acontecido. Ya saben, Milo, Saga... Shaina. Y bueno un extra. Je je je je. Solo pido discreción y respeto ,ésta es una historia no yaoi y nadie está forzado a leer, gracias por su comprensión. _

_Prometo terminarlo. Asi como bordado de plata y verdades. _

_Cuídense y nós leemos pronto. _

_NA: la melodía pertenece a Madonna, y lleva el mismo título que el capitulo. _

_Ahora si, nós leemos._


	2. Presente y pasado

_**Capitulo dos **_

Shaina ya se había dispuesto a cambiar. Se colocó un vestido corto color púrpura. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo, prefería vestir sus jeans o leggins de piel y cualquier remera. Pero tras recibir el mensaje de Tethys, en el cual pedía le acompañara a buscar el ajuar perfecto para su enlace matrimonial con Kanon, obvio, dejaría de lado ese atuendo.

No podía negarse al ver el entusiasmo de la rubia la noche anterior.

Fue al gran clóset y de la zapatera tomó un par de tacones negros. Sólo los colocó y de inmediato se dispuso a maquillar un poco su rostro.

Cuando saga apareció en la pieza, miró asombrado el look de la peliverde.

\- en donde quedó la chica de los jeans y remeras? - cuestionó acomodando los puños de la camisa blanca.

Shaina sonrió.

\- ¿de que hablas? - sonrió

\- del por qué, estás tan linda con ese vestido. - Saga terminó de atar los puños de la camisa y sin dejar de ponerle atención a su dama comenzó con la corbata que reposaba en su cuello.

Shaina no le dió importancia al comentario del griego. Ese hombre se caracterizaba por ser honesto al momento de juzgar. Y por ello es que le amaba de una manera intensa.

Shaina usó el pintalabios cherry que tanto le gustaba y le hacia resaltar las finas facciones. Tenía unos hermosos labios, casi tan perfectos como un corazón y el tono mate de el cherry, los hacia ver tentadores.

El se aproximó hasta ella y percibió el dulce aroma. Olía a hierbas frescas y fruta recién cortada. Se perdió entre las hebras de su cabello como si de un adicto se tratara. Sus manos grandes y remarcadas palparon inescrupulosas, arrancándole más que un gemido a ella. Shaina solo pudo cerrar los ojos y morder por dentro su labio. Era mejor salir de ahí o terminaría en el piso de la habitación y tenía un compromiso. Así que se apartó en cuanto lo sintió firme. El jadeó en reproche .

\- ¿no te bastó con la noche anterior?- a Shaina sentirse húmeda no le venía en gracia, puesto que el tiempo era apremiante.

El caballero frente a ella no se encontraba diferente . Sentía una punzada de dolor en la entrepierna. Maldita anatomía femenina, fue el pensamiento de Saga en tanto mecía el puente de su nariz. Estaba seguro de que sangraria de no hacerlo.

\- dicen que hay más tiempo que vida. - Saga reprimió el gruñido, haciendo subir y bajar la manzana de Adán. Las palabras de la italiana hirieron un poco el orgullo masculino. Shaina terminó de ajustar el nudo y acomodar la camisa. Se alzó en puntas y le dió un beso superficial al griego.

\- hoy quisiera que fueras a la oficina. Por la noche te llevaré a cenar.-

La ojiverde ladeó su rostro, lo observó un momento. Su invitación era tentadora. Algo más se ocultaba detrás de la simple invitación, pero.. .No sonaba tan absurda la idea de salir un poco de la rutina.

\- esta bien, acepto. Después de trabajar iré. - le confirmo.

Sorprendido, Saga tomó el saco y después de colocarlo se despidió de ella.

**_Medio día. _**

Al parecer todo estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas. Y después de haber sido escoltada por el amigo y asistente de Julián, Sorrento, Shaina llegó al sitio. Un hermoso salon jardín, listo para ofrecer el brunch. Quedó fascinada al observar el sitio.

Julián dispuso de algo más que una simple reunión para deleite de Tethys . Nada era suficiente para consentir a la rubia. En verdad Julián le apreciaba al grado de sentirla su hermana. El se convertiría en el que pagara todo lo concerniente a la novia, por supuesto.

A pesar de que las invitadas eran escasas, casi al término y después de escoger el vestido, Tethys daba por cumplida la o operación "novia feliz".

Pero la diversión terminó, en cuanto cierta heredera cruzó el umbral del salón. La amplia sonrisa de la sirena se deformo en una mueca de disgusto por la llegada de la que consideraba, mimada y malcriada. Saori.

Maldiciendo por dentro, no pudo evitar ver la atención que Julián le prestaba. Vaya que el joven tenía mala memoria. No recordaba como aquella niña le había hecho creer que entre ellos había posibilidad de algo más que una amistad.

Con la mandíbula tensada, pronto Sorrento se acercó a ella y le pidió un poco de cordura .

\- ¿que hace ella aquí? -

-no lo sé, debes creerme cuando te digo que Julián no tuvo absolutamente nada que ver con que ella llegara. - con la afirmación del joven músico, la danesa entendió que era una simple e infernal casualidad. - seamos más inteligentes y actuemos con toda la cortesía que se supone poseemos, por favor, ¿si? - el fino caballero le acarició la mejilla y ambos sonríen.

-tienes razón, debemos ser maduros. Igual nada debe pasar ¿o si? - la duda recaia en la invitada de honor de tethys: Shaina. La cual miraron a lo lejos degustando de un coctail. Un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo.

-esperemos que si... - soltaron al unísono

Y con la hermosa sonrisa más fingida que usualmente utilizaba Tethys, se acercó a la"heredera" lo que le captó de inmediato, fue ver a cinco mujeres más detrás de la pelilila. Trató de no darle importancia.

\- oh, Tethys no sabes cuan feliz estoy por la noticia- era la hora de fingir y ser hipócrita, pues Saori se acercó y le abrazo efusivamente como si su mejor amiga le hubiese dado la mejor noticia del mundo. Por inercia la rubia le correspondió.

\- vaya que la gente de clase también gusta de los chismes, ¿o no saori?

Tras el comentario, una rubia, que parecía una institutriz a simple vista, le miró fijamente. Tal vez Tethys ya se había ganado una enemiga potencial.

\- la señorita Saori agradece su no invitación y que aun lo encuentre divertido... - la mujer vio directamente a los ojos a la rubia, tratando descolocar a la sirena. Pero el temple de Tethys era superior al de las provocaciones arteras.

\- Saori no sabía que hoy cuentas con una protectora? - Tehys le regaló una sonrisa. -y parece que hace perfecto su trabajo- terminó por escupirle.

Sorrento quien se encontraba a unos pasos detrás junto a Julián, casi se atraganta con la aceituna del Martini, el comentario ácido y jocoso de la danesa le turbó de improviso.

-¿te encuentras bien Sorrento? -

Le inquirió el joven de cabellos celestes.

\- ¿es que no haz escuchado?

\- si, lo escuché. Y me alegra que esa mujer recibiera su merecido. No sabes cuán me hace feliz que mi querida sirena tenga como familia política a esa mujercita. - le dió un sorbo a su copa de vino y señaló con la misma a Shaina.

\- pero bien, ya que están aquí por que no tienen la amabilidad de integrarse al brunch, están en su casa. - dejó la bienvenida al aire y sin dar importancia, la nereida fue junto a Shaina.

\- Shaina te parece si te acompaño a tu trabajo? -

\- ¿estás bien? - Shaina se percató de la ansiedad de tethys.

\- no, de hecho no esperaba que la diosa griega llegara y...maldición, ahí está- dejó salir el aire en un suspiro.

Aunque tethys no mencionó el nombre a Shaina le era familiar el título. Dirigió la vista y en un primer plano cercas de Julián a la persona que alguna vez, creyó su rival. Esa que era digna del amor de el muchacho japonés.

-...Saori... -

**_Flash back_**

_Casi terminaba el último ciclo. A un paso para comenzar la carrera. Se sentía bien. Segura. _

_-mi padre está feliz que yo tome la enfermería como mi profesión. _

_-seguramente... Pero dime, ¿trabajaras a su lado? -_

_La chica de ojos verdes sonrió y asintió entusiasmada. _

_\- lo que yo haga será poco en comparación a lo que el hace_

_\- no existe una obra pequeña. Si se hace con todo el corazón, eso enaltece al hombre. O mejor dicho, mujer. - la mirada castaña del chico toco la sensibilidad de su acompañante. _

_\- Seiya en verdad que tu sabes como darle ánimos a la humanidad. Eres como el héroe ante la adversidad. Siempre positivo y optimista. - La chica se cruzó de brazos y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de carmín. _

_\- Shaina yo... Tengo un..._

_La chica frunció el seño por la indecisión del chico. _

_-por Dios bendito seiya, escupe. _

_\- encontré un pequeño conejo, y yo quería saber si es que puedes cuidar de el. Seika es alérgica a su pelaje. Y por ello no puedo conservarlo. _

_Detrás del lugar en donde se encontraban sentados, bajo el árbol joven, el muchacho logró sacar una pequeña caja . Al abrirla, Shaina miró con ternura el pequeño manojo de pelos y bigotes con una nariz rosada. _

_\- oh, seiya es tan lindo_

_Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo llevó a sus mejillas. _

_\- es muy suave y pequeño. Seguramente si tu lo conservas cuando sea grande Aioria lo cocinaría. Hiciste bien al traérmelo. _

_La chica estaba fascinada. _

_-Tómalo como un obsequio- los ojos de el moreno se opacaron por un instante y Shaina pudo percibir el cambio de humor de su amigo ._

_Ella estaba enamorada de su forma de tratarla, siempre atento y gentil. ¿Acaso el lo intuía? No lo creía posible, pues el era así, era su naturaleza. Noble._

_Y así fue que transcurrió el tiempo. Hasta que un día..._

_Shaina pensó que ese día sería diferente. Y no estaba errada del todo. _

_Seiya le había dicho que le tendría algo importante que decir. Que aprovecharia la celebración de el cumpleaños número quince de el, para darle una sorpresa. Sus manos sudaban de una manera incontrolada. Tomó a el pequeño conejo para poder despejar su mente. _

_Sentada en su diván, escuchó el timbre. Acarició al conejo y lo regresó a su hábitat. Se levantó y acomodó sus ropas. Se aliso la cabellera y salió de la habitación. _

_\- señorita Shaina, el joven Seiya le espera afuera. -_

_\- gracias Anabel , ¿por que no lo hiciste pasar? - _

_Cuestionó con animosidad. _

_En respuesta la mujer de cabellos de plata metió las manos en los bolsillos de su delantal, prefirió callar. Anabel era la ama de llaves y en cierto momento su nana. Mujer de carácter reacio, pero maternal al mismo tiempo. _

_Al salir, el mundo de la chica de cabellos verdes . La imagen de el chico perfecto besando a una chica de cabellos lilas quebró su corazón. Estaba inerte. Decepcionada. El instante se convirtió en inmensidad tras el beso inexperto. Su garganta se rasgaba y le impedía articular palabra alguna. _

_Al separarse ambos jóvenes se percataron de la chica. Trataron disimular y por fin el japonés decidió hablar. _

_\- oh, Shaina no pensé que saldrías tan pronto... _

_Silencio y ella solo podía mirar a uno y otro. _

_\- mira ella es, Saori Kido mi compañera de clase y mi novia, recientemente, es algo importante y quería que fueras de las primeras personas en saberlo .- _

_\- es un placer, tu eres la chica de la que tanto habla seiya, ¿cierto? Es un placer conocer el rostro de la amiga incondicional- la pelilila extendió su mano._

_-el gusto es mio.- le correspondió de una manera en la cual la jovencita no notara el sudor en las manos. _

_\- bueno si me disculpan tengo a mi Pegaso enfermo, debo regresar a por él. - mintió _

_-¿enfermo?, no lo mencionaste antes- _

_-¿Pegaso? - inquirió saori_

_\- ah, si, es un pequeño conejo que tengo. _

_\- vaya que ternura, a mi me parecen animales repulsivos. De hecho cuando conocí a seiya tuvo la gran idea de regalarme uno, pero sencillamente no soporté ni mirarlo. _

_Seiya desvió la mirada como tratando de ocultarse por la afirmación de su pareja. Shaina ahora entendía todo, ella recibía los detalles que la chica fina y delicada rechazaba. ¿Como debió sentir alivio seiya en ese momento en que ella recibió con cariño a ese pobre animal. _

_La mirada de la italiana y el japonés se cruzaron en silencio, como si uno aceptara la culpa y la otra se sintiera plato de segunda mesa. _

_-bueno ustedes deben tener mucho que hacer y yo debo despedirme. Fue un placer conocerte Saori - le dedicó una sonrisa a la chica y de inmediato se viro para desaparecer detrás de la puerta. _

_En un momento el japonés pareció comprender todo lo que Shaina pensó en ese instante. Quiso ir detrás de ella y esclarecer todo. Pero desafortunadamente no pudo ya que Saori le sujetó ._

_\- ¿a donde vas seiya?, tu amiga tiene asuntos personales. Déjala - logró hacer desistir al castaño, quien le sonrió. Y así subieron al auto de ella y fueron llevados por el mayordomo._

**_fin del flash back. _**

Shaina regresó en sí y suspiró .

\- iré a saludar... - soltó y se dirigió hacia la heredera.

_Continuará. _

_Gracias por leer. _


	3. Sentimientos

_**Capitulo tres. **_

Tethys dejó que la italiana se acercara. No obstante se mantuvo considerablemente cercas para bien de la chica. Ella era de las pocas personas de las cuales conocían de aquel pasado que causaba pesar en la mujer de cabellos verdes. Y aunque parecía haber superado esa situación, era cierto que aun sentía un poco de pena. Según Shaina, ella había malinterpretado los sentimientos del joven, creyendo que el chico guardaba "amor" por ella. Le contó de la vergüenza y desilusión que sintió. Y como resultado la cobarde huida de ella, dejando atrás a un padre amoroso y dedicado.

Huyó con el firme propósito de comenzar de cero. Y parecía que lo había logrado. Sólo que no contaba que el hombre que hoy la llenaba pertenecía a la orden de Saori...

Por fin miró en dirección de la cobra. (Menudo apodo se habría ganado).Sorrento se unió a la sirena para observar lo que fuera que ocurriera. Tethys tomó una copa de champaña en el momento que un mesero se las ofreció, la cual bebió de un solo sorbo.

\- Saori- con vos neutra llamó la atención de la chica. No le tenía ningún sentimiento guardado, simplemente se sentía extraña.

-oh Shaina, ¿que haces aquí? - evidentemente la fina señorita no se esperaba encontrar en ese lugar a la ya no tan joven amiga de seiya. Su expresión era sorpresiva.

\- bueno, igual me sorprende que estés aquí. Hace tiempo que nós conocimos. - la chica en respuesta le sonrió cordial.

\- si, la verdad pensaba en ser buenas amigas ya que eras amiga de seiya... Bueno no hablemos del pasado, ¿como haz estado?, seiya preguntó mucho por tí a Anabel desde que te fuiste. Tu casa se quedo vacía, parece que Anabel se fue y tu padre regresó a Asia ¿No es así?

Shaina sonrió al ver lo informada que se encontraba Saori.

En el acto apareció una mujer rubia alta y con un aire que a Shaina no le agradó. Puesto que la mujer, no le quitaba la vista de encima, recorriendo de arriba a abajo su persona.

\- pues si, dejé mi casa, mis estudios y a mis seres queridos. ¿Sabes? Salí de mi zona de confort. Buscando un lugar diferente para conocer gente nueva, costumbres bellas y un nuevo rol, que por supuesto nunca pensé tener, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. - le afirmó con una sonrisa amplia y bella.

\- debo entender que no extrañas nada?

-absolutamente. - dijo sincera. - mi padre y Anabel están en mi mente siempre. Y aunque no los veo como quisiera, tengo comunicación. Me acostumbre a ver a mi padre pocas veces al año, desde pequeña . Debe ser por eso. - la heredera estaba atónita.

\- pues me alegra saberlo. Pero dime a qué te dedicas? ¿Tienes novio? - saori se cubrió la boca al pronunciar lo último. - disculpa, no quiero ser impertinente .

\- no lo eres, es obvia tu curiosidad. Pues soy tatuadora, me gusta, existe un excelente ambiente. Dohko y su familia son gente excepcional.- La sonrisa de Shaina se amplio aun más.

\- cielos estoy que no me lo creo...-

Shaina se sintió ligera al enfrentar por primera vez parte del pasado. Hasta podía creer que estaba a punto de sacar esa pequeña basura de su ojo.

El trago amargo vendría en forma y nombre.

\- por cierto lo olvidaba. Vengan chicas- varias mujeres se acercaron a saori. Shaina solo Miró sin interés por alguna de ellas. - ellas son chicas del instituto. Y aunque yo no quisiera serán en un futuro mis asistentes personales.

Shaina saludó cortés. Todas respondieron como las educadas y finas señoritas que deberían ser. Tal vez todas tenían la edad aproximada entre dieciséis y dieciocho o inclusive veinte años, especialmente una rubia de perfil serio y mirada fría. Por dentro Shaina se encogió de hombros. Le eran indiferentes.

\- ella es Mayura, mi tutora e intituriz. - la mujer salió de entre las chicas al escuchar su nombre. Era una mujer hermosa. Alta y rubia, aunque los ojos eran indescriptibles por las gafas oscuras que los cubrían. Se colocó frente a Shaina de una manera altiva. La peliverde, juraba que le miraba fijamente, detrás de las gafas.

\- es un placer conocerte. No pensé que la familia Solo, convivía con personas tan ordinarias. Creo que por ello es que no le hicieron una atenta invitación, a la señorita saori. Me temo que su obra de caridad mantuvo en un segundo plano a mi protegida. - el desdén que destilaban los ojos de aquella mujer, tenían la intención de causar molestia en la italiana.

Shaina se miró. ¿Le había llamado ordinaria?, ¿obra de caridad de los Solo?. Pocas veces la cobra dentro de ella salía. Hoy, no. ¿O si?

Al darse cuenta, Tethys se acercó y tomó por los hombros a Shaina al ver como oprimía los puños. Era señal de un mal presagio.

\- perdona Shaina, la señora intituriz en verdad quiso decir que no cualquiera puede lucir como tú lo haces. Ya que por lo visto no te quitan la mirada de encima... ¿Como dijo llamarse? Mayora...? - hizo un ademán llevándose el índice a el mentón, como si fuera una mujer despistada. La nereida sonrió triunfal al escuchar risillas de parte de las invitadas y el rostro desencajado de parte del séquito de Saori. Puesto que su agrio comentario, se escucho fuerte y claro en gran parte del salón.

Sin pensarlo en un instante se formó un cúmulo de mujeres, las cuales no perdían detalle alguno de lo que se avecinaba.

Pero al final todo quedó en una batalla de miradas. De un lado, las chicas de Saori, del otro, Shaina yTethys.

\- me disculpo si usted se sintió alagada por mis palabras. No era intencional. Parece que es un malentendido. Es una reunión importante para la protegida de el joven Solo. - fingió disculpas.

¿Quien creería en las vagas palabras de la mujer? Su disculpa, solamente parecía ofrecerla de los dientes para afuera. Por supuesto que no se lamentaba, mucho menos se retractaba, sólo deseaba que Saori no percibiera sus malas intenciones. Y bueno, la inocencia de la heredera se lo permitía. No podía siquiera suponer que como tutora, tenía una muy bien camuflada arpía.

Shaina y Tethys se miraron. Por supuesto no eran creíbles sus superfluas disculpas. Y aunque tethys quiso decir algo, Shaina invocó toda la templanza que dormía dentro de ella.

\- es obvio que no quiso ser ofensiva. Así que no debe disculpa alguna. Es solo un malentendido. Lo que menos deseo es causar molestia a los distinguidos anfitriones. ¿Le parece que esto quede cerrado? - Shaina sonrió y selló con un saludo de manos al cual respondió la fina dama.

Al parecer todo se arregló. Y posteriormente la reunión finalizó, al parecer con la felicidad de Tethys al hacer planes a futuro. Shaina la miraba tan feliz. Compartía esa felicidad con ella. Era un hecho que Kanon en verdad la amaba y no se andaba por las ramas. Quería a esa loca y exuberante rubia y pronto dejarían de ser pareja para formar una familia. Todos esos pensamientos pasaron de emocionarle a dejarla en un profundo cuestionamiento, ¿Ella podría aspirar a tener algo parecido?. Era incierto, pero por el momento no se dejaría mortificar por la duda. Solo viviría como cada día: agradecida de tener a ese hombre alto, de cuerpo majestuoso y madurez exquisita. En sus pensamientos, visualizo a Saga, era hermoso observarlo venir. Ahí, con una mano dentro de su bolsillo, dentro de el traje pulcro, la melena larga y abundante. Su sonrisa tierna. Esos ojos, aunque bellos, poseedores de una pena cargada a cuestas y hacen de todo por lucir castos. Lo cierto es que ella no necesita más que pasar un instante con el para creer que es el mejor día de su corta vida.

_**Tiger and dragon's. Tattoo **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rumbo al trabajo compró un postre de frutas, el cual sería destinado a la dulce pelinegra que atendía gentil la recepción.

Al llegar, justo a el mostrador de la recepción, los ojos de la italiana buscaron a la chica. Ubicandola enseguida.

-Shunrei, buena tarde - la joven se viró.

\- ¿Shaina? - miró analizando la apariencia de la recién llegada. Parpadeó un par de veces.

\- lo sé, ni siquiera yo me reconozco-

-te vez...

\- ¿como una mujer ordinaria?

\- iba a decir linda. - Shunrei rió bajo ante el sarcasmo de Shaina - no, enserio hoy te vez muy bella. Y no lo digo como cumplido para ganar tu afecto... No hay nada malo en vestir como una mujer femenina. -

Shaina ladeó la cabeza y analizó el punto de vista de Shunrei. La verdad es que tenía un poco de razón. Pero, al final tal vez podría repetir la hazaña de cambiar de look de vez en cuando. Vestir siempre a jeans y camisetas le acomodaba, hasta hoy entendía que no era tan difícil.

Perfecto, ahora sé dedicaría a sacar del armario cuanto atuendo femenino yacía guardado con recelo.

\- creo que a tu novio le gustará verte tan linda. -y de nuevo esa sonrisa inocente en la cara de la joven China.

\- Shunrei, te aseguro que lo último que llevo puesto cuando el y yo compartimos es la ropa...

La pelinegra se cubrió la cara ante la descarada afirmación. Era demasiada información para los castos oídos de Shunrei.

\- no era necesario que me dieras detalles-

Shaina sonrió. Por un momento olvidó que no estaba junto a Marín o Tethys.

\- lo siento. Mira te compré un postre de frutas, recordé que amas estas cosas. - le extendió el paquete .

-oh, gracias qué bello detalle. Ahora que recuerdo Dohko te dió el día. ¿No deberías estar con Tethys? -

\- mi compromiso con ella terminó y si soy sincera me encontraba relativamente cerca. Le pedí a Sorrento que me dejara aquí. Apenas van a dar las tres. - dijo lo último mirando de reojo el reloj de la pared.

\- pues tienes suerte, ni Dohko ni Shiryu se encuentran, ellos fueron donde Shion...- los ojos de la chica se ensombrecieron. La italiana se percató.

\- oye, ánimo, verás que todo se arregla. - acomodó la larga trenza de la chica en el hombro. - tu sabes también como yo que su situación podría cambiar si no fueran tan obstinados ese par. De verdad en ocasiones te veo tan angustiada por Shiryu que quisiera cometer homicidio con ambos- el tono burlón de Shaina le sacó una sonrisa a su contraparte.

\- lo sé, pero yo debo apoyar la decisión de su padre y por ende la de mi futuro esposo. Sé que tú deseas que el pueda sanarse y créeme que lo deseo yo también.

\- pero?... -shunrei esquivó la mirada esmeralda.

\- debo respetar sus posturas. Es todo.

\- shunrei, ¿Cuando vas a pensar en tí?

-sería egoísta de mi parte hacerlo

\- tu sabes que no es cierto, que es lo que pretendes, ¿ser su lazarillo? - la sonrisa fue débil en el rostro de Shunrei.

\- yo lo haría con todo el amor que poseo.

\- no te entiendo. - suspiró

\- y en verdad espero que nunca, lo hagas. - es lo que yo escogí cuando decidí estar a su lado.

\- entiendo que lo amas y que el amor es así... Incomprensible. Dejemos de lado este tema y enseguida me pondré a laborar un rato.

_\- _me parece perfecto.

_Fundación Graad _

Saori escuchó atenta lo informado por el joven de cabellos azulados. Ella como única heredera, debía de estar al pendiente de la integridad de dicha fundación. A su derecha, la mujer alta y rubia, callaba y observaba. Todo era analizado, no habría de omitir detalle alguno.

\- es muy completo tu informe Milo. Y de hecho parece que la visita a el norte, tendrá frutos. Parece inminente la alianza con Hilda de Polaris. No niego que estoy satisfecha con el progreso los números en la empresa de tecnología espacial van a la alsa de a poco . Es importante para todos obtener la mayor ayuda posible. Todos sabemos de antemano que la organización no pasa por tiempos benignos. -

Hizo una pausa prolongada y miro a cada uno de los integrantes de la junta directiva. Desde Shion el antiguo director , pasando por Dohko y la nueva generación de integrantes. Posó su mirada en el presidente.

Saga sintió la mirada aguamarina sobre si. Aquello solo significaba que como presidente no estaba solo llevando a un declive, sino que a la fundación. El, conciente de eso y más, trató de evadir su mirada. Suspiró sujetándose el mentón con la mano derecha.

Milo parecía traer la salvación en forma de esa alianza . Si el norte europeo aceptaba, significaría una automática salida a flote. Sin ella, sencillamente no existirían fondos para la fundación y eventualmente su desaparición sería inminente. Tanto dependía de aquello, en especial la ayuda humanitaria en zonas de conflictos bélicos, lugares en dónde la hambruna mata a miles al año. No, no podían darse el lujo de perder dicha alianza.

Y Saga, sentía el peso sobre sus hombros. Se cuestionaba si en verdad Shion no se habría equivocado al escogerlo a el como su sucesor. Todo el tiempo y durante su desempeño bajo ordenes de Shion, pensó que el más capaz sería Aioros. Sin embargo y a sorpresa de muchos al momento de emitir los votos, Shion le habría dado a el, su aprobación . Un voto de " confianza" al final del día. Y ahora y cómo en ese entonces, pensaba no ser merecedor.

\- Si bien dijo la señorita Kido, ayuda extra sacaría a flote a todos. - el silencio se apoderó de la habitación y la atención de todos los integrantes se fijo en la rubia que tomó la palabra automáticamente después de que Milo tomara asiento. Se movió a un sitio el cual fuera percibida. - no se puede, o mejor dicho, debe dejar de pasar por alto la malversación de fondos la cual está instancia fue víctima-

Dejo al aire el tema del cual todos eran concientes y que el responsable era conocido por cada uno. La mujer miró fijamente a el autor . Saga le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse. Parecía que la tutora de la heredera, no estaba al corriente de todo al respecto .

\- bueno Mayura, ese tema ha sido sanjado hace tiempo y no buscamos la cabeza de nadie, sino la solución a el problema. Eso es más importante, que enjuiciar a un"presunto culpable" . -

\- Shion, me enternece su paternalismo, pero creo que tanto usted, como el señor Dohko no han sido capaces de ver por la integridad de mi protegida. En cambio, al único responsable de toda esta falacia le tienen ahí- señaló con desdén hacía Saga, - dirigiendo está corporación aún a sabiendas de que en cualquier momento dé una sorpresa igual o peor...-

\- cosa que no sucederá, señorita Mayura- ahora fue el turno del chino que aguardo con calma y que por supuesto creyó que esa mujer no tardaría en cuestionar en cuanto la miro seguir como sombra fiel a saori. - le sugiero que sea un poco más respetuosa, ya que es un tema delicado y debe tratarse con total discreción. No lo haremos un tema de escrutinio popular. Y si alguien no tiene más que decir y aportar al respecto demos por terminada está reunión. ¿Le parece señorita Kido?

El silencio fue reemplazado por la aprobación de cada integrante. Saori Se ruborizó ante la vergüenza. Su mentora, no debía de haber tocado el tema. Sentía pena por Saga y vergüenza al mirar los ojos endurecidos de Shion, Dohko inclusive de Aioros.

\- concuerdo con usted Dohko. Si me disculpan me retiro. - al levantarse ella, la rubia les dedicó una mirada antes de seguir a Saori.

\- eso fue... - shura exalo.

-incomodo? - respondió Aioros

\- más bien impertinente - fue el turno de Shion. - no hagamos más comentarios al respecto. - se acomodó las gafas.

\- será difícil afrontar esto si esa mujer se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden. Mi pregunta es, ¿que hace ella como lazarillo de la señorita Kido?, se supone que Tatsumi es el responsable de la heredera, ¿o me equivoco Shion? - Dohko miró asombrado hacia su viejo amigo.

\- la verdad ni yo lo sé. Hasta donde entendí, esa mujer solamente sería una mentora, al parecer el viejo mayordomo le otorgó el poder a ella. Como sea, debo de hablar con él y saber que es lo que pasa.. - Shion se levantó y animó a Dohko a seguirle. Le palmeo el hombro y salieron.

Saga seguía en silencio. Mirando de uno a otro. Hasta que se perdieron detrás de la puerta. Observó que Milo parecía absorto en su móvil.

\- vamos hermano, no te atormentes, olvida lo que esa bruja dijo.- Shura que se encontraba a la izquierda del griego palmeó la espalda de su compañero. - Shion ya dijo que investigará. Tal vez el viejo Tatsumi necesita ayuda con la chica y ve en la rubia la figura femenina para que sirva de apoyo a la joven heredera. Recuerda que aun es muy joven para tomar las riendas de esta compañía.

Saga miró al español. No dudaba en la buena intención de él para darle ánimos. Esos eran sus amigos... Aquellos que lo apoyaban a pesar de todo.

\- no es fácil ignorar sus comentarios cuando tienes plena conciencia en sus palabras. Si, yo soy el responsable de que esta compañía vaya de mal en peor. Soy el único responsable de aquellos fraudes. El protagonista de esta sátira...

\- ¿acaso eso que escucho es una aceptación de hechos? - Aioros se levantó incrédulo. - ya vasta Saga. Basta de esta actitud. ! Tu no eres responsable, grábate eso en tu cabeza!.

Milo dejó de lado su móvil para ver la expresión excitada del castaño. Conocía del hecho del cual se referían, más no el estado de ánimo del gemelo mayor. Miró interesado.

\- por qué no te calmas arquero. No es un buen lugar para discutir - Shura habló con mesura. Tomó por los hombros al castaño y trató de suavizar la situación.

\- !¿lo vez?! !Sabes que tengo razón!. - Saga lo ignoró.

-arquero, ya déjalo, eso no le ayuda en nada. - lo sujetó con más fuerza hasta hacerlo retroceder un par de pasos. Crear distancia entre ellos era por mera precaución. Recordaba que al gemelo no se le podía alterar súbitamente y al parecer Aioros lo olvidó.

\- por favor...retirense. - saga se aflojó la corbata y desató un par de botones. Sólo los miró cuando salieron justo como los demás.

Silencio

-¿tu tienes algo que decir?- Milo le observó.

\- mmm... Solamente deseaba decirte que lamento si causé alguna incomodidad ayer por la noche. - la sonrisa pícara del joven heleno iluminó su rostro.

\- no es mi casa. No me debes nada. Sólo tú eres cómplice de las estupideces de kanon. - el oji azul sonrió. - gracias por apoyarle, en verdad el necesita sentar cabeza. Yo no soy el mejor ejemplo en estos momentos para aconsejarle. - denotaba melancolía en su expresión.

\- lo haces bien. Sólo anímate ¿quieres? -. Caminó dispuesto a seguir con su día. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y salió en total silencio.

Al encontrarse solo, Saga dejó salir todo el aire retenido. La junta no había sido sino un martirio. Esa mujer le venía a hechar en cara sus faltas, ¿en verdad? Como si él o nadie lo supiera.

_Es una perra, ¿no? _

Esa voz en su cabeza de nuevo.

_Si me das la oportunidad yo mismo le retuerso el cuello... Ah, que desagradable es vivir con una culpa que no te pertenece del todo... _

_\- _cállate y déjame en paz- dijo casi en un suspiro tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Escuchar esa _voz_ le taladraba el cerebro al punto de ser insoportable. El final era siempre el mismo, el se desvanecía y sólo recobraba la conciencia horas, inclusive días después, solo para saber de boca de su hermano o de los maestros* que su huésped infame, había hecho de las suyas. Era como perderse en una orrible prisión oscura y fría en la cual, nadie podía sacarlo.

El dolor cesó y el eco de la voz murió. Se levantó y tras mirar su reflejo en el cristal del gran ventanal se percató de que su personalidad estaba intacta. ¿algún día el ya no podría controlarlo?, ¿por qué aún no tenía el valor de acabar con su miserable vida?. El sabía la respuesta. Por ella.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca y pensando totalmente en un tema diferente atrajo a su mente lo radiante y hermosa que lucia en la mañana. Simple, pero hermosa. La sonrisa regresó a sus labios y antes de seguir adelante con su día, susurró su nombre . Shaina

_**Tiger and dragon's. Tattoo**_

Casi eran las cinco de la tarde y Shaina pronto saldría. Dejó todo en su sitio.

\- es verdad, los bocetos. Regresó al estante en donde depositaba sus trazos. Se mantuvo ocupada mirando.

\- disculpe señorita.

Es voz. El aroma a mar y cítricos le inundaron las fosas nasales. Al girarse, pidió que sus ojos se cegaran.

\- wow!, nunca creí encontrarla en este lugar-la voz áspera y viril le intimido.

\- ¿que hace aquí? - estaba sorprendida.

El griego sonrió de medio lado y sacó una de sus manos del bolsillo.

\- usted me recomendó éste sitio, ¿recuerda? -

Shaina sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. Que estúpida era cierto **ella** lo había hecho. Ni en mil años pensó en encontrarse con ese hombre tan prontamente.

\- oh si, lo recuerdo. Fue ayer.

Esos ojos profundos la miraron detenidamente.

\- puede pedir una cita con Dohko o Genbu, le atenderán con cortesía.

\- lo se señorita Shaina

\- sólo llámeme Shaina.

\- oh, vaya. Shaina es curiosa la casualidad, ¿no creé?, - el joven rió de buena gana.

\- si, lo es- Shaina fingió reír.

\- bueno, vendré con tiempo en una cita, como bien dice. Veo que usted está por retirarse y yo no debo quitarle el tiempo.

El heleno abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso, después el la siguió. Shaina se despidió de shunrei y salió. Quiso tomar un taxi pero una mano le sujeto el brazo.

\- para dónde va? - Shaina miró al joven. - si usted me lo permite ke llevo a su hogar.

Shaina desconfió y prefirió darle esquina del de ojos azules.

\- perdone, no lo conozco y seguro un hombre como usted tiene cosas por hacer.

\- en absoluto. Tengo la tarde libre y estoy muriendo de aburrimiento. Por favor acepte.

Shaina negó. Era necio el hombre. Pero de ensueño.

\- No gracias. - y así la chica dió media vuelta y se enfilo a la parada del bus. Ahí, parado quedó el chico. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos. _Será en otra ocasión... _Pensó.

_**7:35pm oficina géminis. **_

Vaya que era largo el camino de ida a la oficina de Saga. Casi dos horas en bus. Pero al fin y al cabo ya estaba ahí. Le habían dado pase libre, por ordenes del presidente. Subió sin ser vista, aparentemente.

Entró. Los brazos fuertes de él la recibieron inmediatamente.

\- por fin llegaste, ansiaba tu llegada . - susurró al oído y le acomodó los mechones detrás. - Shaina miró el brillo en sus ojos. Ese fuego.

\- ya estoy aquí...Dime, ¿que tramas? - le coqueteo.

\- tenerte - su afirmación hizo que a Shaina le subiera el calor corporal, y más cuando sintió las manos de el subir desde su cintura hasta su espalda. Ardía su piel ante el toque.

A Saga le fascinaba la idea de poder ser descubiertos. Como si de un adolescente inmaduro se tratara. Lejos de ser prudente se aventuro a llevar el coqueteo a un nivel más pasional y erótico.

No creyó que Shaina aceptaría llegar a su lugar de trabajo. El lugar aunque grande se disponía de ser apartado y discreto. ¿Quien pensaría que el flamante presidente de la fundación Kido, se tomaría la libertad de cometer un acto sexual el la oficina? Nadie.

La miró unos instantes. Su cabellera como cascada caia sutilmente en aquella figura. Hoy, en especial lucia femenina y radiante. Lo pronunciado de las formas de ella elevaban el ardor de su pecho. Aflojo su corbata, y caminó directo a la chica que miraba por el gran ventanal. La giro con firmeza y la besó apasionadamente. No le dió tiempo a un reclamo, ni siquiera a respirar.

La mecha había sido encendida. La lujuria en los ojos de ambos los llevó a da rienda suelta a la pasión.

La sujeto contra si y sus poderosas manos fueron libres de escrutinio al delicado cuerpo de la mujer. Sus labios se fundieron en besos irrompibles. Ella se vió despojada de la parte superior de la prenda. Camiraon en dirección del sofá. Ahí el la condujo a sentarse con el, justo en su regazo.

Ella gimió al sentir la proximidad de sus sexos. Él, duro como el acero y ella virtiendo las mieles por entre las piernas. El besó y recorrió ese camino hacia el valle de sus pechos ya desnudos. Los comió con ansia y la asía a él por la cintura. Apretando más y enloqueciendo a un instinto animal.

Ella lo quería y de hecho no le importaba en donde. Era imperativo sentirlo dentro. Sentirse llena. Así que en un movimiento rápido y ágil tomó la virilidad y lo introdujo sin miramientos.

El la soltó del seno y su cabeza se aló hacia atrás. Estaba enloqueciendo. Y ella lo sabia.

\- oh Shaina... Sabes que me matas, cada vez que haces eso. - la tomó por la nuca y la besó en aquella danza de caderas que haría perder el juicio de ambos.

Al final, el clímax fue inevitable. El la sostuvo entre jadeos y esfuerzos para recuperar el aliento. .

El sonido de la puerta al llamar los sorprendió. El gemelo le cubrió la boca ante el grito que ella dejó escapar.

\- señor Saga, es tarde. Me voy. -

Ambos se quedaron pasmados. ¿Aun seguía alguien ahí? Dios. Cuando finalmente hubo silencio sonrieron y una carcajada invadió la habitación.

\- es tarde y me debes una cena... - la chica de cabellos verdes lo besó en los labios, re acomodo la parte superior del vestido y se dirigió al sanitario. Saga sintió alivio. Para variar se sentía bien. La cena les daría un respiro y después de ello compartirian un merecido descanso en la cama de ella.

_**Continuará... **_

_**Y hasta ahí. Jejeje espero la gustara y si no, no hay problema. No pasa nada. Me llevó más tiempo de lo pensado pero ahí ta' estoy contenta por su aceptación. Gracias. **_

_**Nós leemos pronto. Besotes para todos. Chaito. **_


	4. Diferencias

_**Capitulo cuatro. **_

_**Diferencias**_

_Tiger and dragons, Tattoo_

_._

_._

Cinco dias después de aquella atrevida aventura de oficina, Shaina no había visto a Saga. Y aunque en verdad lo extrañaba, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus estadías solitarias, la chica de ojos verdes continuó con su vida.

Muy de temprano llegó a laborar. Antes de ello "el maestro" le instó a compartir un té negro al lado de él y Shunrei.

Parecía relajada, tranquila, como de costumbre. Dió el último sorbo y colocó la pequeña pieza de porcelana fina en la mesilla. Hubo un silencio.

\- estás más callada de lo común...- el chino afirmó, a la italiana le recorría un sudor frío cada que el viejo meditaba teniendo los ojos cerrados. Shunrei sonrió, juntó la porcelana en una pequeña charola y después de levantarse salió.

\- igual que siempre, maestro - respondió mirándolo fijamente.

\- tengo la sensación de que estas tensa, o al menos inquieta por dentro. -

\- no, claro que no - la chica sonrió levemente un tanto nerviosa y no tenía idea del por qué.

\- pues alégrate. Tu padre se comunicó de madrugada y parece que pronto le tendremos por aqui- el chino miró a los ojos a la Italiana. En el rostro de ella no existía un ápice de alegría.

\- usted sabe que mi padre y yo no somos muy entrañables. El, con su profesión y deber, apenas y recuerda que existe una mujer a la cual llamar hija... -

Dohko suspiró, la chica si bien no le tenía rencor a su padre, tampoco le albergaba afecto de hija. Una relación distante forjada al desamor que ella sufrió.

\- por lo menos finge un poco y demuestra que le quieres y te alegra que esté por estos rumbos.

-...Dohko... - la chica se removió incomoda. - sabes que amo a mi padre.

\- lo sé.. Pero parece que amas más el hecho de no compartir con él la etapa de felicidad en la cual te encuentras... - la mujer era dura y las palabras de Dohko podrían o no, causar mella. - ésta vez no tendrás excusa, el se quedará un tiempo en tu casa, al parecer una semana. -

Un frío recorrió su espalda, se sintió angustiada por una razón inexplicable. Sólo era su padre, al que evitaba hablar inclusive por teléfono y todo por no revelar que hacia ya un año era novia de un hombre el cual le pasaba unos años, doce para ser más exacta. ¿Pero por qué temer? ¿El amor no sabe de edades, no?.

Si, Saga era un hombre excelente al que cualquier mujer moriría por estar con el. Pero... A quien engañaba el hombre padecía de algo de lo que ella ni siquiera estaba enterada al cien por ciento. ¿Esquizofrenia? ¿Bipolaridad? , aunque en apariencia el era normal, pocos sabían que el diagnóstico se reservaba, incluyendola. Nadie, ni siquiera Dohko y Shion sabían a ciencia cierta que rayos le sucedía al griego. Todo un misterio y aunque ella decía conocerlo, siempre estaba ese algo que desconocía. Un punto en la vida del gemelo mayor del cual ella era ajena, o de eso tenía la sensación.

Tal vez su miedo era infundado. Podría ser que sú padre compartiría con alegría la noticia. En infinidad de ocasiones él había dicho que el amor llegaría de manera inesperada.

\- debes decirle lo de tu relación con Saga.

\- no soy una niña. Se perfectamente que debo hacer. - afirmó - mi padre nunca me ha llamado la atención como tú Dohko, y si fuera una adolescente estaría odiando todo tu sermón. - cerró los ojos - ahora sé que me estimas tanto como a Genbu y en verdad lo aprecio demasiado. Por ello no puedo negar que te quiero más de lo que crees.

\- yo te aprecio tanto como una hija, lo sabes de sobra. Desde que llegaste a Grecia formas parte de esta familia. Todo estará bien, tu padre es un ser especial y si tu eres feliz, el lo será. - le animó de tal manera que Shaina se descubrió mordisqueando las uñas de su mano derecha, ¿en que momento había comenzado a hacerlo? Se sintió como una niñita. Maldito chino y sus palabras sensibles. Ninguno pudo reprimir la risa al final.

De manera abrupta, shunrei apareció. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y las lágrimas a punto de salir.

\- ...lo siento maestro... Es Shiryu, casi se desvanece por el dolor, le é dejado en la sala de espera.

Sin escuchar lo dicho por la pequeña mujer, Dohko salió cual proyectil. Al llegar hasta él trato de reincorporarlo en el sofá.

\- padre no te preocupes, solo fue un leve mareo y una jaqueca insignificante. - parecía tranquilizar la situación, la fortaleza ante un padecimiento que cada día lo incapacitada más y más. Pero con la fuerza para seguir y aguantar el dolor incesante.

\- lo sé hijo... - los ojos de Dohko como siempre retuvieron toda demostración de impotencia y desesperación. Shaina no era tonta y entendía que Dohko sufría al igual que shunrei. - te recuperarás, lo verás... - ni un ápice de voz quebrantada en la sencilla oración.

\- Dohko, puedes ir a con él. Yo llamaré a Genbu y atenderemos el día de hoy... - Dohko con la mirada entristecida, pareció pensarlo. Y con un leve movimiento de cabeza asintió.

-gracias Shaina, la verdad no salí de casa muy convencido, el dolor regresó y la noche fue terrible, Shunrei es testigo. - a la Italiana el corazón se le estrujó, tragó grueso para cortar el nudo de la garganta.

\- no tienes por que agradecer, ahora vayan con él, tampoco es necesario que Shunrei se quede, ese idiota de Genbu hará de recepcionista - la chica le regaló una sonrisa.

Y después de un rato Shaina entró a su espacio de Tomó su móvil. Verificó la lista de contactos, se detuvo en uno que le hizo que su total atención se centrara. _Y si le llamo, _pensó en tanto sus dedos jugueteaban con la pantalla dispuestos a tocar con firmeza aquel nombre.

-¿marcaras o no? - enseguida la chica bloqueó el móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesita. Genbu la había sorprendido.

\- hasta que apareces, inútil -

\- me encanta tu emotiva bienvenida, siempre tan gentil y dulce.-

Shaina se cruzó de brazos mirándole de manera reprobatoria.

\- hacía dos horas que te esperaba. Dohko se ha retirado y tú falta de compromiso para con él es indignante. - se sentía tensa.

\- me disculpo por ello, no fue intencional, a mi favor solo diré que el camino de regreso hasta el santuario me demoró un poco más de lo previsto... Lo siento Shaina. - sonrió el pelirrojo.

\- lo olvidaba, tienes que estar al pendiente del lugar de Dohko frente a los Kido. Me disculpo por haberte llamado inútil.

\- disculpa aceptada - se adentró y se acomodó en el sillón de los clientes.

\- y bien... ¿Como te fue? - Shaina siguió afanada en su labor.

\- pues igual que las veces pasadas, juntas envueltas en lo mismo de siempre. Al parecer tu novio tiene demasiados problemas y la verdad no se como lo soporta- Shaina pareció detener un poco su actividad al escuchar aquello. - pero lo más interesante fue que hoy vi una mujer aparecer al lado de Saori...- el muchacho se rascó la nuca y dió un largo bostezo.

\- Mayura...-

-efectivamente, esa mujer rubia con una actitud hostil y amargada. Genbu subió los pies en el banco de piel negro donde Shaina solía sentarse al tatuar. Casi enseguida la mujer bajó los pies de él con un manotazo. - ouch!- fingió quejarse. -¿no me cuestionaras sobre tu amado? - ella no respondió. - eres tan hermetica siempre cuando de tu relación se trata. - el silencio continuó por unos instantes más. - pues bueno yo te diré, por que sé que en el fondo te estás muriendo de la curiosidad. - Shaina tomó asiento en el banco casi ignorando las palabras del joven.

\- ...pues... Dime -

\- los reportes están en un punto crítico. Los números en las finanzas cayeron, eso no tiene muy contenta a cierta mujer.

\- que novedad... - desvió la mirada.

-no me refiero a Saori, de hecho ella está conciente y se le ve preocupada inclusive dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para rescatar todo y no declarar banca rota.

\- entiendo... - Shaina se mostró preocupada.

\- el problema es que... - el dudó

-¿cual problema? -

\- el problema está en que Mayura sabe del desvío de fondos millonario del cual se dice que Saga es el culpable. - a Shaina no le quedó de otra más que desviar la insistente mirada verde del chico hasta darle la espalda.

\- el no es el responsable y todos lo saben, no entiendo como es que nadie le ha informado a esa mujer. - había irritación en su voz.

\- por que ella no lo va a creer. Tomaría por loco a cualquiera que le diga " sabe, el no fue, ha sido el huésped dentro de su cabeza, no lo puede culpar por las acciones que su otro yó ha cometido... " . Nadie lo creería es absurdo y esa mujer se ve determinada en hacer pagar a Saga. No sabes la cara de satisfacción que tiene cada vez que pone en una encrucijada a tu hombre, es una persona perversa y que parece gozar con la desgracia ajena. - el ojiazul suspiró al final y se recostó en el respaldo. Deseaba ver la reacción de la cobra. En cambio pudo notarla ausente.

\- Genbu yo no sabía de esto- salió de su trance para verlo directamente a los ojos. Estaba tan sorprendida, aunque una pequeña parte de ella lo presentia. - yo solo trato de apoyarlo como su pareja. Realmente no se mucho de esa fase de saga. En verdad quiero saber, pero Kanon me excluye cada que Saga tiene esas crisis. Y la verdad no le entiendo, soy su novia tengo derecho a saber que le ocurre. Ni Shion, ni Dohko hablan conmigo al respecto, para ellos lo único que debo saber es que Saga sufre de episodios de Estrés. Siéndote franca no soy la estúpida que se traga ese cuento, una persona que sufre de estrés no es privada de su libertad, no se le aisla. Ellos lo hacen y simplemente al cabo de unos días lo presentan como si nada ocurriera. ¿Lo haz visto? Parece demacrado, exhausto, y soy la única persona que mira esas marcas en sus muñecas, tobillos e inclusive en el pecho y tórax. Ahora sé que el debe estar retenido en una forma física de la cual se le impide moverse y desplasarse. - ella sonrió con tristeza. - pero con todo eso el tiene la sonrisa más grande y bella para mi...siempre - Genbu la miró atentamente. - si soy parte de su vida, debo ser participe en ayudar a afrontar eso que lo perturba. Ellos no lo entienden. Me siento una inútil. Ciega. - al terminar de hacer esa declaración de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de desesperación. Genbu se vió conmovido, pues la chica era lo más cercano a una hermana mayor y sentía empatía por su padecer. Se levantó ypara colocárse en cuclillas y estar a su altura. Lo mejor que pudo hacer es abrazarle para darle un poco de confort.

\- No lo hacen para excluirte. Es más, entiendo que simplemente quieren protegerte.- le miró compasivo.

Las intenciones del pelirrojo eran puras. Pero a decir verdad, ni el deseaba animar de más a la chica. Él por supuesto temía que en algún momento ella resultara lastimada, no sólo emocionalmente sino físicamente. Pero ¿y qué aconsejar? si ella parecía tan feliz de estar al lado de un hombre inestable mentalmente. Al parecer era más sensato apoyarle que aconsejarle dejar esa relación de una vez por todas. Seguramente el maestro se encontraba en la misma posición que él.

Con un dilema, el ojiazul sostuvo a la chica con más fuerza, era la única manera de expresar su sentir. Shaina podría interpretar para bien o mal. Lo único que era seguro era la desesperada advertencia de él _" déjalo y sigue tu vida por que él puede ser tu desgracia... "_ . Si, así de fácil gritaba el corazón de Genbu. Pero una cosa era su estúpido sentir y otra muy diferente la leal amistad. Odiaba poner al final todo en esa estúpida balanza.

-oye, el maestro se fue confiado que este lugar estaría en buenas manos. Mírate, frágil, eso no es digno de tí- hizo una pausa para reacomodar a la chica. Le acomodó la ropa y alisò el cabello de ella. Dejando que ella hiciera lo propio con su rostro. Al final ella apartó todo rastro de lágrimas y recuperó su habitual imagen.

\- parezco una tonta, perdona si te hice parecer una blanda. -

\- no lo haces -

Shaina sonrió agradecida por el momento de comprensión de su amigo. Sabia que de él nunca habría un gesto de reproche. Caminó dentro de su espacio de trabajo posándose frente al espejo. Genbu nunca dejó de observarle. Metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

\- Shaina... ¿Recuerdas cuando fue que conociste a Saga? - la pregunta colocó en un momento de dispersión a la peliverde. Su mente viajo a un tiempo remoto en dónde su autoestima y su corazón habían caído por los suelos.

**2 años atrás. **

Al llegar octubre, Shaina Prácticamente se acostumbró a la vida de Grecia, la hospitalidad de su gente hacía que ella se sintiera parte de ella de a poco. Algo que le facilito al llegar ahí fue la fluidez de su lengua, de algo había servido el tiempo pasado en el internado suizo. Aprender más de cinco idiomas era un requisito y claro ella debía hacerlo. Aceptaba que aunque sola, los recién conocidos amigos de su padre le hacían la vida más sencilla. No era la única expatriada que trataba o intentaba hacer una vida. Dohko, el antiguo maestro, o maestro era como ella escuchaba que sus allegados le solían llamar. Hombre recto y todo un ejemplo a seguir, ¿sería por ello que se ganó el mote a pulso?, Tenía una linda familia, su hijo y la novia formal de éste, a pesar de su corta edad ( diecisiete, para ser exactos) ya se notaba un compromiso entre ambos. Todos ellos le recibieron con gusto sólo por ser hija de quien era. Obvio, habría sido una total desconocida si no hubiese dicho que su padre le encomendaba al maestro su estadía.

Vivía en un céntrico pueblo llamado Rodorio. La casa de su padre era amplia y acogedora. Recordó que su padre le contó del tiempo en el que ella siendo una infante corría de un lado a otro trepando y ensuciandose todo el tiempo. " _eres como una calamidad..." _ era el reclamo de su madre cuando al fin le alcanzaba y con besos la hacia meterse a la bañera. Extrañaba a su madre y seguramente su padre igual, pero aunque el no lo mencionara nunca. Lo notaba en aquella mirada oliva perdida y rendida que en ocasiones el médico transmitía.

Pero así era el destino y se tiene que aprender a seguir con lo que te resta. Así que después de ese mal de amor que le dió con cierto chico japonés, decidida, se apartó llegando a tierras nuevas. Lejos de Italia, de su padre y su querida Anabel.

Y sucedió que un día conoció al pupilo más joven del maestro. Un chico llamado Genbu. Un pelirrojo desesperante y extrovertido que gozaba de hacerle cuanta broma y maldad cruzaba por su mente. Sin quererlo ella le tomó aprecio. Hasta que un día después de tratarlo lo suficiente él le pidió algo.

\- ¿vienes? -

\- no!. -

\- vamos Shaina el maestro dice que podemos ir... por favor - el chico había fingido rogar juntando sus manos e implorando de rodillas.

\- te digo que no zanahorio, necio! - la chica bufaba. - es un bar, pub, cantina de mala muerte o como lo quieras disfrazar, la respuesta es NO. Y para terminar, tu eres muy joven para ir y yo no tengo ganas.-

\- el maestro irá y por ello nós darán pase libre. PorfavorShainahermosabella -

A la chica el mal humor se le desvaneció en un instante y rió. El joven saldría con su cometido.

Al anochecer y después de llegar al lugar, Dohko, hijo, pupilo y protegida se reunieron en la mesa designada a ellos.

El ambiente se cernia alegre. Un momento ameno entre música contemporánea, bebidas servidas al gusto y buena compañía.

\- hoy es un día para celebrar- Dohko alzó su shot de licor de arroz, seguido lo tomó de un solo trago. Los hombres presentes rieron e hicieron lo propio con sus respectivas bebidas. La chica aunque sorprendida no dejó de sentirse cómoda en ese ambiente, así que uniéndose levantó su agua de Valencia y le dió un trago para después depositarlo en la mesa. Se cruzó de brazos y la bebida parecía haberla relajado. Comenzó a inspeccionar con detenimiento el lugar y los parroquianos que ahí se reunían, jóvenes y adultos se mezclaban y reían, ya fuera por el alcohol en su cuerpo o por simple convivencia. En verdad le gustaba el ambiente y el lugar. Cuando se terminó su bebida, el maestro ya tenía una botella en la mesa y a pesar de llevar la mitad de ella parecía no hacer efecto embriagante en el chino.

\- Shaina" hija", me alegra que vinieras, Genbu logró hacerte venir... - se llenó el vaso y tomó hasta el fondo.

\- usted estaba detrás de ello, ¿cierto? -

El chino se ruborizó soltando una carcajada.

\- me atrapaste!, en efecto, yo tenía la intensión de traerte desde hace mucho, pero dada tu actitud preferí darle esa tarea a Genbu. - Shaina negó. - el fin justifica los medios.- le guiñó un ojo.

\- por Dios, es un niño maestro. Con pedirlo usted habría bastado -

A Genbu casi se le atora la cerveza tras escuchar eso, le tomó días insistir y era así de fácil?. No tardó en fulminar con la mirada a la mujer, que por supuesto lo ignoró.

\- bueno ya está. Me alegra en verdad que convivas más con nosotros. No hace daño salir a despejar la mente de vez en cuando. Así que relájate ya eres mayor de edad y tu padre te ha encomendado a mí. - el guiño fue más coqueto que la vez pasada.

Disfrutaron de otras rondas más y justo después de media noche, Genbu, maldecía a los cuatro vientos al ser medido en su forma de beber, el maestro solo le había permitido un par de cervezas y un coctail sin alcohol.

\- si hubiera sabido que me trataría como un mocoso, no habría venido... - descontento gruñó entre dientes, a lo que el maestro rió.

\- si fueras un mocoso estarías en tu camita contando muchos Shion, ahora mismo. Ja, ja. Relájate pronto cumplirás la mayoría de edad legal para poder tomar como quieras. - lo abrazó y Genbu fingió repulsión enfrascándose en una pequeña lucha. Shiryu y Shaina negaron puesto que se convirtieron en el centro de atención.

\- Dios, que ridículos... -

\- Bienvenida a mi mundo... - Shiryu lo dijo de tal modo que Shaina no tardó en reír.

Al rededor de la una, el maestro solicitó la cuenta a la atenta camarera que cada vez que venía con lo pedido, coqueteaba, inclusive a el maestro. El se limitaba a agradecer y llamarle niña lo que era un desaire a todas luces de parte del maestro.

\- el viejo tigre declinando las provocaciones de la chica, ¿he?- la voz de un hombre de mediana edad, captó la atención de los cuatro. Al dirigir la mirada hacia la voz, se encontraron con un hombre alto y con una larga cabellera verdosa. Vestía un traje formal azul marino y camisa blanca y corbata marino. Sus manos en los bolsillos.

\- Shion...! - Dohko salto literalmente de la silla y fue dónde su amigo para abrazarle efusivo. - de no haberte reconocido te habría dejado sin dientes. -

-...Dohko... Suel...tame - el chino accedió y le dejó respirar. - olvidaba lo fuerte que te hace el licor. - tomó aire y le palmeó el hombro izquierdo. - es un gusto verte de nuevo amigo. -

\- y para mí, como no tienes idea. Pero ven siéntate. - tomó una silla libre de una mesa contigua. El recién llegado miró y saludó cortés a los chicos, pero le sorprendió ver una chica de cabellos verdes, por lo regular ellos asistían solos a el bar y ahora Dohko con su hijo, su protegido y una chica de no más de veinte años adornaba esa mesa.

\- que descortés soy, Shion el es genbu mi más reciente adquisición -

\- oiga! - se quejó pero no con enojo realmente.

\- ya conoces a mi hijo, Shiryu. -

\- Que tal maestro Shion - el pelinegro respondió.

\- hola Shiryu, es siempre un placer verte pequeño dragón. -

\- Y ésta señorita es Shaina. Shaina, el es Shion, amigo de la infancia y presidente de la fundación Graad. - el susodicho le extendió la mano para darle un saludo. Sus ojos amatista no perdían de vista a la chica. Algo le decía que esos ojos grandes y verdes poseían la belleza de alguien que el conocía y que de hecho le debía tanto como la vida. Literal. - es hija... -

\- del sanador... Por supuesto, esos ojos son inconfundibles - la joven aunque dudó, ante las palabras de Dohko, pero correspondió al gesto. Un conocido más de su afamado padre. Ella de nuevo viviendo de la fama de su padre. No le importaba en absoluto puesto que era famoso por ser un hombre de bien, eso le llenaba de orgullo.

\- es un gusto señor Shion. -

\- solo llámame Shion. Me hace sentir que tengo dos siglos de edad y aunque no lo creas soy menor que Dohko... -

Shaina estaba extasiada con ese hombre. Nunca había encontrado gente tan peculiar. Era como una caja de Pandora, bella por fuera y mística por dentro.

\- dime algo Shion, ¿que te hace venir aquí. ¿Negocios? ¿Interés personal?... ¿Una mujer acaso?-

\- padre! - fue la respuesta del pelinegro.

\- la verdad es que he venido a Grecia a las oficinas centrales del corporativo, como sabes pronto dejaré la presidencia y tenemos que dejar todo listo para el sucesor. - se tomó el Martini que recién habían traído. Inclusive la aceituna fue devorada.

\- oh, ya veo. - el chino se tornó serio. - y a quien dejarás en tu lugar? - bebió de su botella la cual solo le restaba unos cuantos sorbos. - ¿el griego castaño? Si es así, es una buena decisión.

Shion lo miró más serio de lo común. Dohko adivinó el pensamiento de su viejo amigo y cerró los ojos.

\- ya veo, ésta vez creo que me he equivocado. Avísame si necesitas mi ayuda para deliberar. De hecho que estés solo ahora, me hace pensar que vienes por consejo... ¿Me equivoco? -

Silencio.

\- de hecho vengo con ambos - Shion puntualizó e hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando la entrada del lugar. En dónde casi de inmediato aparecieron dos figuras de traje . Un par de presencias imponentes. El primero, uno alto y de cabellera muy larga revuelta que con la poca luz que ambientaba el lugar, hacía parecer lucir en un tono azul marino. Su semblante de joven maduro transformaba las expresiones de su cara en unas neutras, casi nulas.

El otro hombre no así, el transmitía una aura de ternura, paz y los mechones castaños que caían graciles por su rostro le otorgaban ese toque angelical. Era como un heroe mitológico. Los susurros de las mujeres que caían rendidas por los encantos de ese hombre, sólo lo confirmaban.

\- chicos! - fue el grito de Shion quien llamó la atención de ambos. Sin prestar atención a el furor que habían causado entre las féminas del sitio. Se acercaron a la mesa. Dohko instó a Genbu para que uniera una mesa a la suya. Y colocaron un par de sillas más.

-ahora soy su mozo... - susurró siendo escuchado solo por la chica a su lado que sonrió por lo bajo. Al acercarse los hombres ocuparon un lugar al lado de Shion.

\- Aioros, Saga, ellos son Shiryu, hijo de Dohko.

\- es un placer. - los tres cruzaron las manos en un saludo formal.

\- el es Genbu, pupilo de Dohko-

\- que tal chico? - el castaño le regaló una enorme sonrisa, en tanto el hombre de cabellos azules se limitó a hacer un ademán con la cabeza.

\- ¿chico? - el maestro codeó disimuladamente el costado del pelirrojo sacándole un poco el aire. -cof!, cof!, no era necesario, maestro-

\- te lo tienes bien empleado, ellos son tus superiores-

\- ok, ya me cayo - Alzó las manos en son de paz y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

\- y ella... - el ojimatista miró a Shaina, la percibió un poco incomoda. -Shaina, hija de un gran amigo de Dohko y mio. Está en Grecia por cuestiones de estudio.

Shaina lo miró recelosa ese hombre ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ella ahí. Agradecía el tacto del mayor, igual le había quitado un peso de encima. No pretendía dar explicaciones a personas extrañas.

\- oh, es un placer señorita. Soy Aioros- tomó su mano, pero en lugar de saludar le besó el dorso.

Shaina sintió sus bragas bajarse y por no ser que portaba jeans, juraba que cuando se levantara terminarían en el suelo. Ese hombre era de ensueño, el aroma de su presencia cautivadora y sus ojos azules le eran tan claros que no encontraba defecto alguno en el.

El gusto es mio señor... - se mordió la lengua al percatarse que ese hombre a pesar de ser mayor que ella, tal vez era aún soltero... Uno muy codiciado. - Lo siento, yo...no... sabria si es usted es casado o no... Le... Ruego me disculpe si cometí un error. -

\- no hay que perdonar, está bien. No moriré. Vamos chica, sonríe - alentó, cuando Shaina esquivó su mirada.

\- y bueno el chico serio es Saga. - el susodicho yacía rato que se perdía en el bullicio y de vez en cuando seguía la tonada de la canción en turno. Como si todo aquello fuera ajeno a sus propios intereses. Por ello es que se vió interrumpido por una segunda llamada de Shion.

\- perdone maestro, me he perdido por un momento, ¿me decía? - el peliverde negó apenado.

\- decía que estamos en compañía de Dohko y amigos, ella es Shaina, hija de un amigo muy respetable. -

Era la primera vez que compartieron una mirada. Ella pudo percibir el desinterés del moreno. Asíque se mostró esquiva al corresponde. Si un niño la había despreciado, que más daba ser invisible e insignificante para un hombre como él. Sus ojos dejaron de brillar, jugó con sus manos nerviosas. Bajó la mirada y sintió todas y cada una de las miradas. Incomodidad

\- disculpen me tengo que retirar, debo preparar unos pendientes. - al levantarse, no se detuvo a mirar a nadie. Todos se limitaron a verla partir por aquella puerta. Dohko suspiró. Sabia que gracias a ello su protegida no saldría de nuevo.

\- bueno maestro Shion, podríamos charlar ahora que estamos en confianza. - fue la respuesta del peliazul. Tomó con naturalidad la partida de la chica.

El castaño desaprobó lo dicho por lo desconsiderado e impertinente que era su amigo.

Dohko se levantó casi de inmediato sus acompañantes le siguieron.

\- están en buenas manos. Pueden quedarse, nosotros nós retiramos igualmente.

\- Dohko...- Shion rogó

\- tomen lo que gusten, la cuenta estará saldada.

\- pero Dohko... Espera... - fue ignorado.

\- buenas noches caballeros. - sin dar mas explicacionese el chino y compañía siguieron el mismo camino de la peliverde.

Shion tomó el shot de un solo golpe y fuertemente lo coloco vacío en la mesa.

\- vámonos. - urgió sin siquiera mirarlos. El castaño suspiró largamente y se fué detrás.

-¿ahora que hice...? - fue el pensamiento del peliazul. Restregó la mano derecha sobre su rostro, descansando en su muñeca un lujoso reloj dorado resplandeció, observó la hora; eran las dos. ¿ De madrugada y él fastidiando la reunión? Vaya ahora contaba con algo que seguramente Kanon le reprocharía...y él ni siquiera tenía certeza de qué sucedió. Tomó el vaso y a pesar de ser solamente vodka , se fue hasta el fondo de su garganta, la manera más sencilla de castigarse. Al levantarse los siguió como el autómata que sentía ser.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

_**Continuará. **_


End file.
